1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable latent fingerprint developing apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable latent fingerprint developing apparatus capable of visibly checking out an external shape of a finger print by using an UV LED lamp, after a fine spray of a fingerprint developing liquid is conducted by using a vibrator and providing the corresponding fingerprint image to an external terminal, after it is photographed by a camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to the supply the state-of-the-art digital equipment such as a color printer or a scanner etc., the counterfeit money has been rapidly increased all over the world.
Also, since the counterfeit money discrimination device, which is used all over the world, is very expensive and it is uncomfortable to use, there is a limit on the supply thereof.
In the meantime, according to data from the Bank of Korea, when 50,000 won large bills were issued in 2009, the probability of the counterfeit thereof is increased by the counterfeiters.
With the development of the office automation equipment, which is a computer peripheral equipment, various digital color output equipment (copy machine or printer) having superior resolution (400 dpi to 1,440 dpi) have been appeared. Accordingly, since banks and securities can be easily copied, various crimes such as the counterfeit thereof etc. have been increased.
In order to solve these problems, the anti-forgery techniques of the bills are studied. In the anti-forgery techniques, there are a silver coin, a silver wire, a fluorescent color fiber, an optically variable printing material, an intaglio printing, a fluorescent ink, an intaglio latent image, a fine lettering, and a line printing etc.
In the counterfeit discernment method of the techniques for counterfeit prevention applied to the banks and the securities, if it shines the bright light on the silver part, the special patterns or characters are appeared. Also, the face value, the characters, and the structure etc. can be checked out through a convex touch in the intaglio printing parts.
In case of the fluorescent ink, an ultraviolet light and an infrared light are irradiated on the banks by using an ultraviolet fluorescent lamp and an infrared fluorescent lamp, so that the inherent color of the fluorescent material is emitted, thereby discriminating the true currency and the fake currency. Also, in case of the magnetic ink applied to the banks and the securities, it judges the existence of the magnetic properties by means of the magnet, thereby discriminating the true currency and the fake currency.
However, after it makes an exquisite counterfeit using the color output equipment (copy machine or printer), since the anti-forgery techniques such as the silver coin, a partially exposing silver wire, a fluorescent color fiber, an optically variable printing material, an intaglio printing etc. are imitated and faked by means of a transparent ink, a powdered silver ink, an aluminum thin film, and an embossing machine etc., it is hard for the ordinary person to tell with the naked eye that the banks and the securities are counterfeit.
Also, the banks, the securities, and the identification can be faked by the international forgers.
Since the ordinary persons are always exposed to this risk, it is necessary to judge the true or the false of the security products such as the banks, the securities, and the copy prevention paper. Also, it is difficult for the ordinary person to use the precision machinery used in the bank, since it has problems in terms of a size, a cost, and a management thereof.
Accordingly, the development of a multifunctional counterfeit bill detector for judging the true or the false of various security products regardless of time and place has been required.
Also, in case of a fingerprint detector used in the scene of the crime, since a fingerprint developing liquid is applied or sprayed, the fingerprint is collapsed or disappeared. Accordingly, since it is a quite cumbersome to shine the UV LED light again after the spraying of the fingerprint developing liquid, it is hard to rapidly collect the evidence at the scene of the crime.